greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Starheart
History Origin Three and a half billion years ago a humanoid race from the world of Maltus sought to bring order to the stars. An offshoot of the race became known as the Guardians of the Universe. They sought to remove magic from the universe, and laid siege to the necromantic forces of the cosmos. The war was costly on both sides. The last to fall was the powerful Empire of Tears, finally subdued by the Guardians on the tombworld of Ysmault. After the wars, the stray mystical energies were gathered and bound in an orb called the Starheart. This collective force was hidden in the heart of a star and grew in power and eventually gained self-awareness as the Green Flame of Life. Though the Guardians were powerful, the force of magic was something that could not be contained forever. In preparation for this day, the Starheart willed a small portion of itself to travel through the universe to fulfill its destiny. As it traveled through space, the piece of the Starheart gathered debris over the centuries until in resembled a meteor. Two thousand years ago, the Starheart fragment had found its way to Earth and, after fusing with the evil spirit of Yalan Gur, crashed as a meteor in China. A man named Chang eventually shaped the meteor into a lantern. Centuries later an insane lampmaker named Billings reshaped it into a train lantern. In 1940, this lamp was found by Alan Scott who used its power to become the first Green Lantern on Earth in centuries. Alan Scott Decades later, an alien named Zalaz stole the Starheart to raise his beloved M'la from the dead. Opposed by Alan Scott, Hal Jordan and Green Arrow, Zalaz retreated into the Starheart and awakened M'la inside it. M'la became the Starheart's guardian. The original consciousness of the Starheart later reawakened and destroyed M'la. It grew in power and sought to control Alan Scott's life, making him a young man again. Scott and the mystic Green Lantern Torquemada managed to contain some of the Starheart's evil energy, but the Starheart itself escaped. After the events known as Zero Hour the ring and lantern were depowered and the Green Flame dwelt within Scott's body. More recently, the Starheart resurfaced in another realm from which it took control over Scott's son, Obsidian, in an effort to steal back the power from Alan. By sacrificing her own Starheart powers, Alan's daughter Jade defeated the entity. The Green Flame now makes up Alan Scott's entire body, and he uses the power to battle evil as Sentinel. Wood is its only weakness. The Brightest Day In the aftermath of The Blackest Night, the Starheart began to subtley influence events in order to empower itself by taking control of several beings across the face of the Earth as well as driving certain Metahumans insane. Eventually, it caused Alan Scott to convulse in the arms of his son Obsidian with green light pouring from his body as it fully possessed him. Furthermore, the Starheart was responsible for bringing Scott's daughter Jade in a meteor and sending her to Earth as well. This was all part of the Starhearts attempt at getting ultimate power and it transformed its host Alan Scott; encasing him in a green covered armor whereupon he tells the assembled heroes of the Justice Society of America and the Justice League of America that he intended to destroy the world. The Starheart possessed Alan Scott quickly relocated to the moon where it formed an emerald fortress for itself with numerous constructs drawn from its hosts mind. It was quickly discovered by Starman but before he could report his findings, the possessed Scott removed the gem that was the source of his powers. Following that, the Starheart began to use its influence to corrupt Metahumans with magical or mystical powers. This act provoked the attention of the Guardians of the Universe as well who dispatched Kyle Rayner to eliminate Alan Scott though Rayner intended to simply disarm him. Powers and Abilites Powers Starheart Mysticism: the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe. The Starheart is capable of many mystical powers that include but aren't limited to the following: *Eternal Youth: The artifacts mystical properties also imbue one with seemingly eternal youth. *Flight/Levitation. *Phasing: through solid matter (described as the ability to “move through the 4th dimension”. *Hypnotize. *Blinding Light. *Energy Blasts. *Heat Beams: able to melt down metal. *Stun Beams. *Invisibility. *Danger Detection: Sense and reveal dangerous objects by causing them to glow. *Energy Constructs: and create solid objects such as giant hands, walls. *Protective Forcefields: He seemed to have a relatively permanent personal force-field that protected him from bullets and the like (described as an “invulnerability to metal”). *Telepathy: Occasionally to read minds or playback events. *Starheart Sight: allows one to track astral and mystical energy forms such as ghosts. *Teleportation. *''Since the power is based on the beings imagination, the powers and abilities are virtually limitless.'' Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *Wood Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Starheart *http://www.comicvine.com/starheart/18-47348/ Category:Items Category:Power Ring